


Cute Talk

by Emery, Lalaen (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery/pseuds/Emery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our shared Marco/Bertholdt drabble collection, because they are important. </p><p>Tags will be updated when we add new stuff; going to end up a mixture of canonverse/alternate canon and AUs and will probably also run the gamut of fluff, angst and smut (though admittedly they lend themselves to fluff). Who wrote what will be labelled in the notes of each drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Exorcism of Bertholdt Huber

**Author's Note:**

> by Lalaen/David

Waking Bertholdt up is a hazard. It's a task infamous amongst the 104th trainees division, and a common dare much to the embarrassment of its subject. During their first year, many of the boys innocently attempted it due to the fact that he was always the last one in bed.

Several loose teeth, bruised faces, and on one occasion a broken jaw later; no one tried any more. Upon being awoken, the most mild-mannered boy in the entire division was like a thing possessed. After he pushed Eren Jaeger off of the ladder leading to his and Reiner's bunks, no one would so much as go near him in the mornings.

It was far from a secret in the boys barracks that Reiner and Bertholdt often shared a single bed. Reiner was the only one with the gall to try and wake his best friend, and even he would laughingly admit that it was mostly because he could anticipate his attacks.

When his fellow trainees poked too much fun, however; Reiner would get serious - scarily so, compared to his usual demeanour - and tell them how Bertholdt's childhood hadn't been so great and that it'd left him with the instinct to hit anything that touched him when he was so vulnerable. Everyone shut up and listened, because it was impossible not to when Reiner was serious.

Even Reiner tended to leave Bertholdt to his own devices until after breakfast and first drill. By then he was returned to his normal meek demeanour.

So intense was the fear of the 104th division boys that no one would dare to wake Bertholdt up one morning when Reiner had been tasked with early chores as punishment for a misdemeanour. As a result, he'd been an hour late for drills; and no matter how afraid of him they'd been that morning the sight of a thoroughly chastised and pathetic Bertholdt was the most piteous thing anyone could think of.

The next morning that Reiner was out of the barracks - this time in the infirmary with a small group of other students who seemed to be victims of food poisoning - the wordless question of who would wake Bertholdt hung in the air. Armin hovered around the ladder next to his and Eren's bunks, obviously considering giving it a try. Eren caught his gaze, shaking his head with wide eyes; and Armin stepped away.

"You're all being silly," Marco said, crossing the room in socked feet; shirt not buttoned up all the way and harness hanging at his waist, Eren opened his mouth to say something, but Jean beat him to it.

"Marco, maybe you shouldn't…"

"Well, I don't want him to be late again. He was really upset about it last time!" Marco scaled the ladder as the rest of the boys watched in silence, resting his arms on the bed.

"Bertl," he said softly, reaching out to brush a hand over whatever part of his friend was closest. Connie audibly sucked in a breath.

There was a quiet and confused mumble; and Marco crawled the rest of the way onto the bunk. The boys stared after him, waiting for a cry of pain. Marco was the guy who no one ever wanted to see hurt, but he had just gone out of his way to do a patently stupid thing…

 

The cry never came, and after a few moments gentle-voiced whispering from the bunk and the rustling of sheets; a very tousle-haired and grumpy Bertholdt sat up right; almost hitting his head on a ceiling beam like usual. Marco, smiling, appeared an instant later and crawled back over to the ladder.

"How did you do that?" Eren asked in a tone of poorly-disguised awe.

Marco just gave a cheerful shrug, doing up the last two buttons of his shirt. "I'm his person."


	2. Better than Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bertholdt finds himself feeling under the weather, Marco knows a visit to the infirmary is in order--but not before he is allowed his own attempt at playing healer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By: Emery

Everyone is already halfway out the door, scrambling to make final adjustments to harnesses and tighten belt buckles and hop on one foot while making a last-ditch effort to shine their boots just right—Shadis has been strict about that, lately. Even as the rest of the boys crowd out of the barracks in one tremendous bustle of noise and yawning and complaint, a few remain behind.

“No,” a quiet voice protests from the top bunk in the corner, the one where feet always hang over the edge because its occupant is just way too tall to fit on a standard mattress. “I already overslept once. I can’t miss roll again.”

Reiner’s lips flatten into a grimace as his strong hands push Bertholdt back down onto the bed. “You’re practically cross-eyed, Bertl, and in pain. You’re not going out.”

Marco nods sympathetically and adds something about how dreadfully hot it is outside that day. “You’ll end up feeling sick, honey.” In his peripheral vision, he notices Reiner smirk at the pet name, like usual, probably because he thinks it’s so adorable how Marco fawns over their boyfriend like a mother.

“I don’t want to be alone, though…”

“Oi! Guys!” The harsh voice is Jean, headed out the door and trailing the rest of the crowd. “You’re gonna be late!” Marco and Reiner and of course Bert make no effort to move, and Marco watches Jean shrug and lift his hand in farewell even once his back is turned to them and he’s stepping out into the morning sun. “Whatever. Bye, then.”

The heavy wooden door slams, and then there’s finally the silence that Bert needs to begin feeling better.

“Reiner,” Marco asks, his tone as hushed as if he were speaking over a sleeping infant. “Tell Shadis he’s ill and that I’m taking him to the infirmary.” Bert whines, and Marco gives him a sympathetic look. “You _have_ to go. It’s either there or the training fields and,” Marco glances at Reiner, who shakes his head firmly. “We’re not letting you go out there today.”

Marco watches as Reiner takes Bertl’s hands in his own and rubs the pads of his thumbs over the backs of Bert’s hands. “It’s not like you can’t miss a day of 3DMG training, Bertl. You’re so much better than everyone else it’s goddamn laughable.”

“That’s true!” Marco pipes in as Bert’s grin widens to a sheepish smile. “At least twenty times more effective than me, at any rate.”

There’s a few moments of silence before Bertholdt finally nods his head in agreement. All right, then. It’s decided.

“Be a good boy for Marco,” Reiner instructs, and then he’s crawling down the ladder and hurriedly tugging on his harness, boots, and jacket.

“Meet you in a minute!” Marco calls, then turns back to Bertholdt to ask a more important question. “Where’s it hurt most?”

He watches with concern as Bertholdt frowns and buries his face into his pillow. “My head,” Marco is barely able to discern the grumble from where it’s muffled into the fabric. Bertholdt continues to squirm, trying to move his body and kind of crawling towards the ladder, but Marco stops him.

“Headache?”

“Feels like it’s being crushed…”

Marco purses his lips and puts a hand on Bertholdt’s arm to keep him steady on the bunk. “Wait a minute.”

“But the infirmary?” Bless him, Bert looks so concerned, like Marco will get in trouble. He’s always so concerned about others, never for himself, but Marco is the same.

He presses a careful kiss to Bertholdt’s temple and hushes him. “The worst I’ll get is a scolding. Now let me kiss you. Jean says I have healing kisses.” Marco covers the sides of his boyfriend’s face with his palms and holds him steady, then covers his forehead with the gentlest of kisses. He feels Bertholdt wincing beneath him at first, but every time his lips come into contact with warm skin, there is less and less reaction, until the winces melt into contented sighs.

“Better?”

Bertholdt nods, and when he offers a silent smile, Marco knows he’s succeeded. He’s the best caretaker there is, and he knows it—especially for Bertholdt. There’s only so much the army nurses can do, after all. Marco’s kisses are always the best medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions for future drabbles are always welcomed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
